


Secondhand Stress

by dumbsbian



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Sansa Stark had a talent for getting stressed out. Jeyne was tired of the secondhand stress, so she takes Sansa out to a new bar downtown.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Secondhand Stress

Sansa Stark needed a break. She had been studying nonstop for some big exam and Jeyne was honestly tired of seeing Sansa so stressed. That, and Jeyne was starting to get secondhand stress. Jeyne had finished her exams and was just waiting for the results, so she was in absolutely no mood to take on Sansa's extra stress. Now that Sansa had completed her exams, Jeyne was taking her roommate out for the night to a bar so that she could get hit on by some guys that Sansa wouldn't go home with and have some free drinks. All Jeyne had to do was wait for Sansa to get back home from returning her books to the library. 

"Finally!" Jeyne exclaimed whenever Sansa stepped into their off-campus apartment. It wasn't too far away and was much closer to the good bars than the on-campus apartments were. Jeyne and Sansa had learned their junior year of college that the good booze was about ten miles away from campus downtown in the city. So, every month or so, they would set aside some money from their paychecks and go out to drink there. Neither of them really minded drinking at the bars on-campus, but they weren't the same. Something about not having to deal with 15 different, yet nearly indifferentiable douchebags hitting on you from all angles didn't make for a fun night out. "Go hurry and get dressed. The Uber is on its way." 

"Uber for what?" Sansa asked. Jeyne, ever so helpful, did not answer her question, instead shoved her down the hall to get changed. Sansa saw a dress on her bed, one that hadn't seen the light of day since it arrived the day after Sansa had drunkenly bought it. Jeyne had also taken the liberty of setting out two different pairs of "fuck me pumps" that had also been ordered while intoxicated. Thankfully, Sansa's parents didn't check to see what their kids were ordering on the family's Amazon account. 

"You look hot, let's go." Jeyne pulled Sansa out of the door and to the car waiting for them. "I requested a sports car drop us off. That way, we'll definitely get in on." 

"What bar are we going to tonight?" Sansa asked Jeyne. 

"It's a new one. I drove past it earlier, huge glass windows and a lot of lights going on," Jeyne told Sansa. Sansa sighed, knowing that Jeyne didn't actually know where they were going. Still, Sansa was thankful to be spending a night out on the town after missing their past couple of nights out. Jeyne had been cross with her about it, apparently the rest of their friend group wasn't as fun to drink with as Sansa. That didn't surprise the Stark girl. There was a saying about Westeros and alcohol. Northerners could drink anybody under a table as long as it wasn't a true southerner. It was true enough because even though Winterfell was a bigger city in the north, they hadn't had a whole lot to do during the winter except for drink and play hockey. Sansa hadn't spent a lot of time in the south, but that was wine country and the holiday she had spent with her family there, had proved that they didn't mess around with their wine. However, her father had quite a difficult time finding a good local beer there. 

"The Rose Bud," Sansa said as their car pulled up to the bar. It wasn't one that Sansa had seen whenever they'd last scoped out the downtown bar scene. The lights inside were soft and warm colored, which gave it a much more relaxing atmosphere than Sansa expected. They took a seat at a table close to the bar and a waitress brought over a menu for them to look at. "Do you want to get something to eat? I'm starving?" 

"Tonight is about getting fucked up and fucked," Jeyne told Sansa. "Personally, I'm thinking tall, dark, and handsome over there." 

"Gross, he looks like my brother. You need to get yourself sorted out," Sansa told Jeyne. Jeyne tilted her head so she was looking past Sansa and at the guy who definitely did look like Robb. Sansa rolled her eyes and frowned as she noticed it was mainly just wines. "These are like baby drinks Jeyne." 

"These are great drinks, they're just not alcohol cleaner like what you're used to," Jeyne teased. Sansa kicked her under the table and Jeyne grumbled as she walked away. It was almost a record time, Jeyne finding a guy to abandon her at the bar for. Sansa sighed and ended up just ordering the drink with the highest proof available. Sansa was content with her drink, it was sweet and lacked the bite that she had gotten accustomed to whenever she used to steal sips of her parents drinks after dinner, but it was still nice. Sansa was definitely tipsy, which was when someone finally caught her eye. 

There were expensive suits all over the bar, but none were as stylish as this one. At first, Sansa had just admired the soft pink coloring of the blazer. Then, she took a closer look and noticed the rose patterning etched into the fabric. Sansa wasn't sure why, but for once in her life, she was going to make the first move. Sansa slid out of her chair and steadied herself. The heels were a bit of a mistake, but Sansa was always up for a challenge. On slightly shaky legs, Sansa walked towards the woman in the suit and sat down next to her. 

"What are you drinking?" the woman asked Sansa. 

"The strong one," Sansa answered. The woman smirked and waved the bartender over. She pointed at a black bottle with a very pretty golden 'M' on the label. 

"Good choice. It's a little strong though, must not be from around here," the woman teased. 

"Sansa Stark," Sansa said, assuming that the woman would recognize her name and place her as one of the famous Stark kids. Their family was known throughout Westeros, there was always someone with a story about one of her parents. 

"Margaery Tyrell." Sansa shook the woman's hand and noticed how soft, yet strong they were. "Would you like to get out of here?" 

"With you?" Sansa asked. She was being hopeful, but Sansa didn't really know who else she was supposed to leave with Jeyne was definitely gonna end up with that guy she saw earlier and it was just the two of them who'd come out. 

"Unless you think someone else should join us. I'm fine with the idea, but I was hoping to keep you all to myself for tonight." Margaery was charming the pants off of Sansa. 

"Just us, definitely just us tonight," Sansa said and Margaery tugged her along outside. They got in the backseat of a car that looked like it was more than Sansa's rent for an entire year. Margaery opened up the bottle she took from the bar and handed it over to Sansa so she could get a drink. "Thank you. I really need a drink, I've been pretty stressed." 

"I can tell. You're sort of wound up still," Margaery said as her hand glided up Sansa's thigh. Sansa choked on air when Margaery's fingers dipped under her dress. Margaery stopped touching Sansa to make sure that she was okay and Sansa decided to take the opportunity to kiss Margaery. Her lips had looked soft in the bar, and they were definitely soft in the car. Sansa felt good about that kiss, but completely melted whenever Margaery kissed her back. Margaery tasted like that vacation to the south that her parents had taken the family on years ago. 

The car came to a stop in front of a very nice building and Margaery ushered Sansa out of the car. There was no feeling of giddiness as they made their way up to Margaery's penthouse apartment. Margaery kept her eyes on Sansa, watching her with a concentration Sansa had never experienced in a partner. When the elevator stopped inside of the apartment, Sansa was in awe of how beautiful everything was. Margaery didn't give Sansa much of a chance to really take in the decorum, but Sansa did get a very good look of Margaery's bed. 

"Do you know what I want to do to you?" Margaery asked and Sansa shook her head. Margaery began to push Sansa's dress up a little bit, paused, and then looked at Sansa with a predatory smirk. "Do you have any ideas now?" 

"Maybe a few," Sansa said weakly. Margaery leaned down and kissed Sansa, tongue gently prodding past Sansa's lips. Sansa welcomed her tongue and a familiar warmth overtook her body again. Margaery broke the kiss to continue to press kisses along Sansa's jaw and then down her neck. Sansa's hips lifted slightly and Margaery took the opportunity to once again push Sansa's dress up her body a bit. Once she got it just above Sansa's waist, Sansa's legs spread. Margaery's hand slipped in between Sansa's legs and over her underwear. 

Sansa let out a small gasp at the feeling of Margaery's fingers against her. It had been too long since Sansa could remember being touched by another person. Her nights out with Jeyne often led to drunken masturbating, but this beat it. Sansa would have paid for that overpriced alcohol if it meant she'd get to run into Margaery again and again. Especially because Margaery was touching her like somebody who actually knew how to touch a woman. Sansa thought that was really a rarity, she'd only had a couple of partners who could have done that. And none of them held the same level of attractiveness that Margaery did. Margaery was beautiful yes, but there was also an air of something else that drew Sansa to her. 

"Please, inside of me." Sansa began to pant a little bit. Her body was getting hotter and hotter, all waiting for Margaery to give her some release. Margaery, despite her aura of control, gave in to Sansa's request and pushed a finger inside of the Stark woman. Sansa spread her legs a little more and Margaery added another finger. Margaery kept a steady pace and all Sansa could hear were the sounds of Margaery's now soaked finger sliding in and out of her as well as her own moans. It was hot and Sansa didn't want it to end, but it seemed that her body had other plans. 

Sansa's body trembled under Margaery's. Sansa's head was spinning and it wasn't until she felt Margaery's tongue inside of her that she was grounded again. Sansa's hands gripped the blankets on top of Margaery's bed as her back arched a bit. Margaery's hands came up to hold Sansa's body against the bed as her tongue slowly circled Sansa's clit. It felt amazing and Sansa could feel herself getting worked up again. Margaery moved down from Sansa's clit and began to lap up at her entrance. It was messy, but it left Sansa dripping all over Margaery's very expensive bed set. 

"I think I'm go- oh!" Sansa didn't get to finish her statement. Instead, she came screaming and trashing. Margaery slowly trailed her tongue up Sansa's body as she moved to lay beside the taller woman. Margaery licked any trace of Sansa off of her fingers and then pressed a kiss to Sansa's lips. Sansa kissed back, but couldn't find the energy in herself to move. 

"It's okay, if you're here in the morning, I'll show you a thing or two over breakfast," Margaery promised. Sansa nodded and curled up against Margaery. Margaery wasn't normally one to let her one night stands cuddle, or offer them another round in the morning, but there was something different about Sansa that Margaery liked.


End file.
